The Betrayal
by rE-B0oT
Summary: Before the war, both species once lived together in harmony. But that all changed when we discovered magic. After years and years of attempts to unlock its full potential, it was discovered. The wishes of children kept the magic alive. Soon, a war blew out between the two sides. So much blood was shed, so many men were lost, and so many of the innocent were killed.
1. Unaltered

The Betrayal

* * *

Chapter 1: Unaltered

Timmy awoke to the sounds of shouts and laughter. A soft warm summer breeze ran through the purple curtains making them dance letting the rays of the sun gently touch Timmy's face warming in slowly. Timmy slowly rubbed the sleep from his eyes and jumped out of bed, ready for a productive day.

On the night stand next to Timmy's bed sat a goldfish bowl with the inhabitants nowhere to be found. With a tap on the glass, Timmy stood to wait for a reaction from his godparents. The thought of possible wishes ran through his head giving him an idea of how he was going to spend his Saturday. Timmy's thoughts were interrupted by the drawbridge of Cosmo and Wanda's castle lowering itself. Out of the castle swam a goldfish with green eyes and a golden crown who Timmy recognized as his godfather Cosmo.

" _Hey, Timmy!_ " Cosmo exclaimed.

" _I see you're awake now,_ " Cosmo continued.

" _Yeah, I just got up a few minutes ago, where's Wanda?_ " Timmy said confused.

" _She's coming, she had to wake up Poof,_ " Cosmo said poofing out of the fish bowl.

" _Wanna play some video games while we wait for Wanda and Poof,_ " Timmy pointed at the TV.

" _I don't know if you could take me, I might be too good for you_ " Cosmo teased.

" _You're ON!_ " Timmy snapped back.

Pushing the button on the TV and turning on the console Timmy sat next to Cosmo and handed him a controller. The splash screen for their favorite game popped up on the screen " _Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes_ " pushing start buttons the boys mashed the buttons till Cosmo came out victorious.

" _Good game Cosmo!_ " Timmy said in shock.

Then from behind the boys heard a poof and turned around to see Wanda and Poof floating above the fish bowl.

" _Good morning Sport!_ " Wanda said as she floated over to Cosmo.

" _Morning Wanda!_ " Timmy exclaimed.

" _So, Timmy what do you want to do today?_ " Cosmo asked breaking the silence.

" _I've been doing a lot of extreme wishes lately… so I'm giving you guys the day off._ " Timmy said hastily.

" _I promised Chester and AJ we would hang out,_ " Timmy said with a smile.

" _Are you sure? We could go with you,_ "

" _No, really guys it's ok… enjoy your time off._ " Timmy replied.

" _Ok, if you insist,_ " Wanda said happily.

Then through out the silent house, the sound of the doorbell being pressed could be heard.

" _That's Chester and Aj, see you guys later!_ " Timmy said rushing out the door and down the stairs.

" _Be safe!_ " Wanda yelled to Timmy.

" _I will!_ " Timmy shot back.

" _Who want's to go to Adrenaland?_ " Wanda questioned.

" _Ohh I do, I hope she picks me!_ " Cosmo said raising his hand.

" _I pick…_ " Wanda paused pointing from Cosmo then to Poof and back to Cosmo.

" _BOTH OF YOU!_ " Wanda said hastily.

With a poof, the fairies were off to Adrenaland.

* * *

Pushing open the door to his room he found it uninhabited. Timmy knew his godparents wouldn't be back for awhile, looking out the window Timmy began to wonder where they were and if they missed him. But his troubled mind was cleared at the sight of the stars. They always fascinated Timmy, they way they lit up the darkened sky and the way they twinkled. Timmy opened his window and climbed through onto the roof reaching the highest peak Timmy laid down on the cold roof causing him to shiver.

* * *

As soon as the sun left the sky and the moon took its place brought about the closing of the park they poofed back to Timmy's room to find an empty room, glancing over at the clock on the dresser the time read 9:45 PM.

" _Timmy is supposed to be back now, where is he?_ " Wanda said panicking.

" _Check the roof I bet he's up there,_ " Cosmo pointed to the open window.

" _What would he be doing up there?_ " Wanda questioned raising her wand.

When they arrived on the roof they found Timmy next to the chimney laying on the roof.

" _Timmy, what are you doing out here in the middle of the night?_ " Wanda questioned.

" _Just admiring the beautiful sky littered with stars,_ " Timmy said glancing over at Wanda.

" _Before I got you guys when ever I had a rough day I would come outside by myself and look at the stars. It always calmed me down_ " Timmy said returning his gaze to the sky.

" _Oh… we had no idea._ " Wanda stuttered.

" _Don't worry about it guys I didn't expect you to know,"_ Timmy finished.

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof joined Timmy laying on the roof focusing their attention upwards.

" _See, there's Orion's belt,_ " Timmy said pointing to a set of stars.

" _Why is it called Orion's belt?_ " Cosmo questioned.

" _It's named after the Hunter Orion from Greek mythology and the three stars Alnitak, Alnilam, and Mintaka make up his belt,_ " Timmy said tracing the belt with his finger.

" _Wow, Timmy you sure know a lot about stars_ " Cosmo replied.

" _Yeah, stars have always fascinated me._ " Timmy finished.

" _Poof, Poof_ " Poof said yawning.

" _Timmy, we are going to bed, are you coming inside?_ " Wanda said also yawning.

" _Yeah, I'll come in… in a minute,_ " Timmy said directing his attention to Wanda.

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof got up and poofed themselves into the fish bowl.

Timmy yawning himself decide it was time to join his godparents in slumber. He stood up and began to walk towards his window to get back inside when he was approached by a dark figure cloaked in the darkness.

" _You! What are YOU doing here?_ " Timmy cried out.

Before Timmy could say another word the creature used magic to stun Timmy. Without another word, the creature pulled out a bottle with some sort of liquid in it.

" _Be a good lad and drink up!_ " the creature said inching closer to Timmy.

Timmy struggled against the creatures magic but it was too powerful. Without being able to move Timmy finally gave in to the creatures demand and felt the liquid pour down his throat. His body reacted by shutting down and just before Timmy completely lost conscience he heard the creature whisper in his ear.

" _ **You're going to help me take back Fairy World,**_ "

* * *

 **A/N: Who's the creature? What did he do to Timmy? Why? find out in the next chapter!**

 **A/N: I know it started off a little slow but it will pick up next chapter!**

 **A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read Chapter 1 it really means a lot to me!**

 **A/N: Please review and tell me what you think about the story so far!**

 **A/N: Next chapter will be told from Timmy's POV.**

* * *

 *** IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE REASON BEHIND THE CUTS AND YOU ARE IN THE MOOD FOR A TRAGEDY I SUGGEST YOU READ IT! ***

* * *

 _The Betrayal / rE-B0oT_


	2. The Discovery of Magic

The Betrayal

* * *

Chapter 2: The Discovery of Magic

PoV: Timmy

* * *

Slowly ever so slowly Timmy managed to open his eyes. Bringing his hand to his head to rub his throbbing head which ached he looked around at his surroundings. He realized he was trapped in a magic bubble surrounded by nothing but darkness. Through the darkness, a voice pierced through sending shivers down Timmy's spine. The voice with a British accent which Timmy recognized all too well.

" _Ah I see you're finally awake,"_

Out of the darkness, he stepped. The very person who haunted his nightmares, his blue and black color scheme, the blue and black suit and the blue bowler hat he wore, the fangs protruding from his mouth, the monocle that rested over his right eye, and the bat wings that protruded from his back.

" _Anti-Cosmo!_ " Timmy cried in surprise.

" _Hello Timothy, it's been awhile since I've seen you,_ " the Anti-Fairy smirked.

" _What do you want?_ " Timmy replied coldly.

" _I need your help with something,_ " Anti-Cosmo said shifting his monocle.

" _Forget it! I would never help you!_ " Timmy yelled back.

" _That's exactly why I had to kidnap you, I knew you wouldn't give me a chance to explain my situation._ " Anti-Cosmo snapped back.

" _YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS! Cosmo and Wanda will come to rescue me._ " Timmy replied.

" _Oh my dear boy, you have so much to learn,_ " Anti-Cosmo said shaking his head.

" _Let me show you something,_ " Anti-Cosmo said raising his wand.

With a shake, the bubble Timmy was in popped. Timmy felt a force slowly lower him safely to the floor of the castle.

" _Come, Timothy, I have a lot to show you,_ " Anti-Cosmo said placing his hand on Timmy's shoulder.

" _How do I know I can trust you_?" Timmy questioned.

" _In time… you will._ " Anti-Cosmo replied softly.

" _Let's continue,_ " Anti-Cosmo finished.

Walking to the end of the hallway the two met nothing more than a wall.

" _Uh, Anti-Cosmo this is just a brick wall are you sure you know where you're going,_ " Timmy questioned.

" _This is the right way Timothy,_ " Anti-Cosmo said softly.

Anti-Cosmo reached for a torch that stood on the wall and pulled on it. With a few clicking sounds a hole in the wall slowly opened to reveal a hidden passageway. Following Anti-Cosmo Timmy found himself in a large room with various objects and paintings scattered about. Anti-Cosmo raised his wand instantly lighting the nearby torches providing enough light to illuminate the dark room. On the walls hung delicate paintings that began to wear and tear from their ancient history. In the middle of the room sat a round object that reflected the light from the torches.

" _Whoah, what is this place_ " Timmy questioned glancing around.

" _This is where we keep everything pertaining to the war_ " Anti-Cosmo exclaimed.

" _What war?_ " questioned, Timmy.

" _The war with the Fairies_ " Anti-Cosmo said.

" _The fairies? What do you mean?_ " Timmy questioned.

Anti-Cosmo approached the round object and touched the side of it causing the object to jump to life. Images projected from the object onto the nearby walls.

" _Before the war, both species once lived together in harmony._ "

" _But that all changed when we discovered magic. The magic had limits as we soon discovered. After years and years of attempts to unlock its full potential, it was discovered. The wishes of children kept the magic alive, it fed off the children by sucking at their life force. When it was attempted on an adult the magic couldn't tap into their life force as their life force had already found a way to shield itself from the magic. This discovery rocked the very foundation of Fairy World. The discussion on what to do with this discovery soon turned dark. Half of Fairy World wanted to keep the magic in its low power state and not harm the humans, while the other half wanted to use the humans to unlock its full potential to dominate the universe. The half that wanted to use the magic for good called themselves the Anti-Fairies and began to do things opposite of the fairies. Soon, a war blew out between the two sides, the Anti-Fairies being led by me and the Fairies being led by Jorgen Von Strangle. So much blood was shed, so many men were lost, and so many of the innocent were killed. I watched as we grew weaker in numbers and soon we were surrounded and captured. They imprisoned us behind that blasted wall and centuries later we were released by you._ " Anti-Cosmo said hastily.

" _Timothy they are using your species to enhance their magic. Once they unlock it they will eliminate your species. Time is drawing near._ " Anti-Cosmo said placing a hand on Timmy's shoulder.

" _So, will you help us get our revenge and save your species?_ " Anti-Cosmo questioned.

" _Give me a minute… this is too much to handle._ " Timmy said shaking his head.

" _Yes, of course_ ," Anti-Cosmo replied back.

Timmy turned away from Anti-Cosmo with rapid thoughts running through his head. The information that was given and the way it was seemed so genuine. But, Timmy couldn't bring himself to decide on such short notice. His needed both points of view before he could make a decision. He turned back to Anti-Cosmo who was eager to hear the boy's decision.

" _Give me more time, meet me tomorrow night outside my house when Cosmo and Wanda have gone to bed and I'll have my decision_ ," Timmy exclaimed.

" _Ok. Then I will send you home_ " Anti-Cosmo said.

" _I will see you tomorrow Timothy,_ " Anti-Cosmo said.

Anti-Cosmo raised his wand and teleported the boy back home. When Timmy arrived back home he was still on the roof. He climbed in through his window and looked at the clock on the nightstand which read 10:00 PM. In his room waiting for him was Cosmo and Wanda who looked very concerned. Everything Anti-Cosmo said plagued Timmy's mind. **He was going to get the bottom of this no matter what it took.**

* * *

 **A/N: Do you think Anti-Cosmo is telling the truth or is he just using Timmy?**

 **A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read Chapter 2 it really means a lot to me!**

 **A/N: Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far! (feedback always helps!)**

 **A/N: What will happen next chapter? Find out next time!**

* * *

 _ **The Betrayal / rE-B0oT**_


	3. Forgetting It All

The Betrayal

Chapter 3: Forgetting It All

PoV: Timmy

" _I'm sorry Turner but you know too much,_ " Jorgen said reaching for his wand.

" _Mark my words Jorgan you and all of Fairy World will pay for what you're doing,_ " Timmy snapped back.

" _Goodbye, puny earth boy,_ " Jorgen replied coldly.

Timmy looked Jorgen dead in the eye as Jorgen wiped his memory. Timmy frowned as the world around him began to fade, losing his balance he fell to the floor with a hard thud. Timmy slowly opened his eyes, picking himself up off the floor he glanced around at the all too familiar room. Bringing a hand to his head he felt a large bump protruding from his forehead that ached upon touching.

" _What… What happened?_ " Timmy questioned.

" _Timmy… please come downstairs we have something to tell you,_ " Timmy's mom called out.

" _Ok, coming!_ " Timmy said still rubbing his head.

Timmy slowly made his way downstairs keeping close to the walls in case he was to fall. After Timmy managed to make his way downstairs he entered the living room to find his parents just getting off the phone with someone. Turning around they took notice of Timmy and smiled.

" _Son, me and your mother are going out tonight!_ " Timmy's dad exclaimed.

" _So we called Vicky to babysit you while were gone,_ " Timmy's mom said opening up the door.

Stepping into the light Vicky made her way over to Timmy's parents with a giant smile.

" _Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Turner It's me, Vicky!_ " Vicky exclaimed.

" _We will back extremely late so just tuck Timmy in okay?"_ Timmy's dad explained.

" _No problem, I'll treat him as if he was my own flesh and blood!_ " Vicky exclaimed.

Feeling satisfied with Vicky's answer Mr. and Mrs. Turner made their way outside.

" _Have fun!_ " Vicky yelled as the Turners got into their car.

Shutting the door Vicky turned to Timmy and smiled at him viscously.

" _Now listen up Twerp, I want this entire house spotless before your parents get home!"_ Vicky yelled into Timmy's face.

Throwing him down to the floor she waited for him to pick himself up off the ground before kicking him into the kitchen.

" _You can start with the dishes!_ " Vicky screamed.

When Timmy finally finished he glanced at the clock that read 8:58 PM. After cleaning for 3 hours straight Timmy finally had enough, avoiding the living room Timmy ran up to his room and locked the door. Timmy jumped up onto his bed and began to cry. He couldn't believe someone could be so mean, looking up he took notice of the presence of the stars. Opening up his window he climbed through and walked to the top of the roof, he sat down and turned his attention to the heavens. His anger slowly disappearing till it was nothing but fascination.

" _I thought I would probably find you up here Timothy,_ " a voice said from behind him.

Startled Timmy whirled around to face the person who spoke to him. His blue skin, the fangs protruding from his mouth, his blue suit and the bowler hat, the green eyes that shimmered through the darkness and the monecule that rested over his right eye. It was nothing like Timmy had ever seen before, backing up Timmy slowly put distance between the creature and himself. The creature raised his eyebrows at the boy's strange behavior.

" _Timothy… it's me Anti-Cosmo,_ " the creature exclaimed.

" _I don't know who you are,_ " Timmy snapped back.

" _What do you mean?_ " the creature said inching forward.

" _Stay back!_ " Timmy yelled.

Backing up Timmy reached the end of the roof causing him to slip and fall. Just as he was about to hit the ground the creature swooped down and caught him. Setting Timmy down carefully on the lawn the creature sighed a sigh of relief.

" _Thanks for saving me… uh, what's your name?_ " Timmy questioned.

" _My names Anti-Cosmo but you can call me AC for short,_ " Anti-Cosmo replied.

Anti-Cosmo studied Timmy and noticed the huge bump on his head.

" _How did you get that bump?_ " Anti-Cosmo questioned pointing to the bump on Timmy's forehead.

" _I don't know… I can't remember,_ " Timmy replied back.

" _Where's Cosmo and Wanda?_ " Anti-Cosmo questioned.

" _I.. I don't know what you're talking about,_ " Timmy replied coldly.

" _I think I might know what's going on_ ," Anti-Cosmo said inching closer to Timmy.

" _I think your memory was possibly wiped by the fairies_ ," Anti-Cosmo exclaimed.

" _Faries… what are you talking about?_ " Timmy questioned.

" _Let me see your arm_ ," Anti-Cosmo said.

" _Why?_ " Timmy questioned holding out his arm.

Without saying another word Anti-Cosmo sunk his fangs into Timmy's arm drawing blood.

Timmy instantly pushed Anti-Cosmo away and clenched his arm, tears began to leak from the boy's eyes.

" _WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!_ " Timmy screamed at Anti-Cosmo.

Anti-Cosmo licked his lips and shook his head.

" _Just as I thought you have Forgetacine in your blood stream!_ " Anti-Cosmo replied back.

Reaching behind his back Anti-Cosmo pulled out his wand causing it to glow a dark blue. Timmy seeing this began to run the opposite way. Anti-Cosmo fired a blast of magic which sunk into Timmy's back causing him to fall to the ground. Suddenly memories flooded Timmy's brain all at once, as the memories slowed down they settled into Timmy's brain. Suddenly he felt something warm touch his arm.

Lifting Timmy up off the ground Anti-Cosmo raised his wand to heal the bite marks on Timmy's arm. Opening his eyes Timmy glanced up at the figure who held him.

" _Anti-Cosmo?_ " Timmy questioned clutching his head.

" _Yes, I'm here Timothy,_ " Anti-Cosmo replied softly returning Timmy onto the ground.

" _What happened?_ " Timmy questioned.

" _I found Forgetacine in your blood stream so I'm guessing you're memories were wiped by the fairies,_ " Anti-Cosmo replied hesitantly.

Just then it all came back to Timmy, he remembered everything.

He also remembered the promise he made to Jorgen and he was wasn't going back on it.

 *** TO BE CONTINUED ***

 **A/N: What happened to Timmy? Why did Jorgan wipe his memory? Where's Cosmo and Wanda? Found out in the next chapter!**

 **A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read chapter 3, it really means alot to me!**

 **A/N: Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far! (feedback always helps!)**

 **A/N: What will happen next chapter? Find out next time!**

 _ **The Betrayal / rE-B0oT**_


End file.
